Fiddler on the Roof: Sailor Moon style
by nayru moon
Summary: A decently stupid playfic, based off a scene from Fiddler on the Roof. Sailor soldiers making idiots out of themselves. Please read! Uses one bad word. That is all.


Fiddler on the Roof: Sailor Moon Style   
  
Hi, I'm back. If you know me, you know I like classical music and 1940's plays, rock, and Sailor   
Moon. If you don't, you do now. I saw a play recently, called "Fiddler on the Roof". It's pretty   
famous. I loved the first scene, and decided to twist it to my needs. It is not classical music or   
rock, but it's got the rest! My version of Tradition, as performed by the Sailor Senshi!  
  
  
Groupings:  
Older men (Tenors): Chad, Grandpa Hino, Amara, and Michelle  
Older women (Bass): Raye, Kakyuu, and Lita  
Younger men (Alto): Seiya, Teiki, Yaten, and Darien! ( duh )  
Younger women (Sopranos): Serena, Amy, and Mina  
  
  
(Starts off as view of skyline, sun setting. Michelle, dressed as a boy, clambers onto the roof with   
a violin. She looks at us.)  
Michelle: This is embarrassing! I hate this stupid set of overalls! And this bandanna is so dirty!   
Why do I have to play the violin?!  
Nayru: Shut up, or I'll bash you in my next fic! You're the only one who can play it. If you   
don't, I'll put you and Amara in a very small hotel room!  
Michelle: I hate being a lesbo…  
( She begins to play a soft dancing song. Another violin joins her in the second verse. Music up   
and out.)  
Michelle: A fiddler on the roof. Insane, huh? (Looks at author) IT IS! (Author yells, "Stop   
bitching!") Well, anyway, I am having a lot of trouble keeping my balance. Probably because   
I'm on the pointiest roof in town! (Glares at author) But how do I keep my balance? I can tell   
you. The same way us Sailor Soldiers keep a power balance. (Who wrote this?) How do we do   
that? One word… WAIT A SECOND!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY WERE GONNA…  
Company: STOP BITCHING MICHELLE! (Company means everybody)  
Darien: Hurry up, I want in. Ms. Pretty Chibi Author girl, why am I not earlier in this play?  
Michelle: Stop bitching Darien. As I was saying… One word- Tradition! (Aw here it goes!)  
Company (singing): Tradition! Tradition! (Musical Break) Tradition! (Repeats)  
Michelle (speaking again): Yes, tradition. Which says Sailor Scouts don't participate in   
musicals! Anyway, tradition. It tells us how to use our powers, who is in charge, what our   
uniforms should be like. (Company walks onto stage, except Michelle who is already there. They   
are all wearing old fashioned clothing that fits their groups) Tradition keeps us to our duty. Why?   
I can tell you. I dunno. But I do know that our traditions tell us our position in our family and   
where we belong!  
(Musical break. Older men step to front stage and sing. Michelle leaps down from roof and joins   
them in their solo)  
Older men: Who day and night must be ready for battle, take care of the others, show them how   
to do it? Who is the one take on the strong positions have the final word over them?  
The fathers! The fathers! (Music in) Tradition! (Repeats from "the")   
(Older men step back, Michelle back on roof. Older women step forward)  
Older women (singing): Who must know the way to keep a battle clean, the scouts from warring   
amongst themselves? Who must keep the others quiet during meetings, leave fathers free to   
study tactics?  
The Mothers! The Mothers! (Music in) Tradition! (Repeats)  
(Musical break. Change to groove music, Older women back, Young men forward, Darien in   
front)  
Young men (throats sore yet guys? Singing): At 3 I started learning judo, at ten I kissed my first   
girl!  
Darien (solo, singing): Serena is the one for me because she's pretty (YAY! I GOT A SOLO! I   
GOT MY OWN SINGING PART! YEAH ME! Others: SHUT UP YOU #####!!)  
Young Women: And who does Luna teach, to kick a yoma's butt, preparing her to take on the   
enemy that they pick?  
The Daughters! The Daughters! (Music in) Tradition!  
(Chord, one group at a time joining in)  
All: The Fathers! The Mothers! The Sons! The Daughters! (Together) TRADITION!  
Michelle (speaking): Of course our enemies have their traditions, and they keep an order too, but   
that is different! (HOW?!) Well, they don't need it! Without our traditions, we would be as shaky   
as, well, as me! Why? Because I am afraid of heights! (Yelling at author) Get me down, get me   
the f*** down!  
Nayru: I'll give Serena a solo if you don't shut up.  
Michelle: NOT THAT!   
Nayru: Say the last line right, and I won't bash you very much in my next fic!  
Michelle: Without our tradition, our lives would be as shaky as a fiddler on the roof!  
(Violin music from beginning back in, Company takes bow, except Michelle, who is barfing in   
the dressing room.)  
Nayru: Thank you all for reading my fic. I want to know if you want more, so please review!   
Thank you and good night! (Takes bow)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, all I own is the Gundam model I just bought, so don't   
sue me!  



End file.
